


Short Dream 1

by Siameselover07



Series: Erotic Short Dreams [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siameselover07/pseuds/Siameselover07
Summary: This is a dream that won't stop bugging me. It's from the view of reader.
Series: Erotic Short Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598014





	Short Dream 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the summary so that one day I might be able to finish the story without forgetting it all.

\- somehow land in different time and realm (probably future)  
\- meet Viscountess Du'moore  
\- instantly become best friends  
\- go to vdm's area (city? Neighborhood? State?)  
\- meets countess Du'mooure  
\- gets the "event party room" from the countess  
> party room has benches with a gigantic liquor selection and a room with what looks to be a bed, but vdm shuts that door (while grinning at her friends)  
\- meet up with 4 guys and 2 other girls  
\- several hours of fun goes by  
\- vdm screans out that "it's starting"  
\- shit immediately starts spraying everywhere on everyone  
\- immediate euphoria and heat and want start to happen  
\- you start moaning and rubbing yourself  
\- through the haze you hear them bickering about how they didn't realize that I would react this strongly to the drugs  
\- after awhile you hear the bickering stop and then hands start touching you and make you stop  
\- you get undressed and then you're put in someone's lap  
\- you immediately get filled with something hard and your euphoria gets even more hot  
\- you start hearing moaning, groaning, and what sounds like smacking bodies  
\- you start getting thrust up into and eventually it stops and the clarity somewhat peaks through  
\- you first notice the fact that you're stuffed full and on some dude's sweaty and muscular body  
\- vdm then tries to tell you that she didn't realize that you would react this way and she has no clue how long this will exactly last  
\- you look over and see male friend 1 drilling into female friend 2 and male friend 3 kissing and licking vdm's neck and shoulders  
\- you look down and realize that you're sitting on male friend 2 and that male friend 4 is sitting on the same bench and is rubbing himself while blatantly staring at you on top of male friend 2  
\- you start to ask wtf is going on before vdm puts a finger on on your mouth, tells you that it's like I promised you, a real adult party between consenting adults and starts to French kiss you  
\- euphoria erupts and you feel yourself being moved into a different lap, and again starting to get thrust up into again  
\- haze and that's the end


End file.
